


Shivers Down my Spine

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Boris' touch has a interesting effect on Valery





	Shivers Down my Spine

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more pointless fluff...

Valery was sitting at the worktable, bent over his work like he was almost every night. As happened all too often of late, he had his glasses off and his head in his hands when Boris walked in.

"Another headache, Valera?". Boris asked concernedly.

Valery shook his head. "Just... all this...," he said, indicating the paperwork spread across his desk.

Boris frowned. He was glad Valery didn't have another headache, but Valery let the stress of the situation affect him way too much. And when he did, there was no distracting him. Not with vodka, not with banter, not with anything Boris could think of.

Boris leaned against the wall near Valery, admiring the sight of him. Valery had his coat off and Boris could see his strong shoulders framed by his suspenders. Valery was very attractive, especially when he wasn't aware of his surroundings. It was then that his confidence shone through because he forgot to be self-conscious.

Boris liked to look at Valery like this, when he was distracted. He felt that he was getting a rare glimpse of the man that he didn't often see.

Boris moved closer and placed a finger at the base of Valery's neck. Valery glanced at Boris out of the corner of his eye and then went back to work. But Boris felt a barely perceptible shiver run down Valery's back. Hmm...

Slowly, lightly, Boris ran that one finger down Valery's spine. Again, another, slightly more pronounced shiver.

"Boris," Valery said, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. But Boris, watching carefully, saw the corner of Valery's mouth turn up.

So...he did it again. Another reaction, a shudder this time, and this time Valery's eyes closed in pleasure.

"Boris," a pleading tone in Valery's voice. "I've got to finish these figures!"

Boris could care less. And so he continued running his fingers down Valery's back, testing different areas for different reactions. A light touch on Valery's side brought a brief giggle. Tracing the tops of his shoulders elicited a deep sigh. Rubbing his shoulderblades caused Valery to stretch and push against Boris' touch, wordlessly asking for more.

Boris kept this up for ten minutes, then abruptly stopped and removed his hands from Valery's back. Valery turned and looked at him wistfully.

"But, Valery, your paperwork!" Boris said with mock seriousness.

"F*** this paperwork, Boris! Please!"

Boris chuckled and once again began running his hands over Valery's back. "Ah, now I know how to get you to stop working, Valera!"

Valery sighed. "I shall never get any work done again, Borja!" And turning to Boris with a shy smile, "And I'm not sure I care."


End file.
